


Never Stop Smiling....For Iggy

by RoseHathawayTheDhampir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Servant, Prince Arthur Kirkland, Servant Alfred F. Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHathawayTheDhampir/pseuds/RoseHathawayTheDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom has a terrible king. The prince learns the people are taking a stand and his personal servant, who he has a crush on, tries to save him....tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop Smiling....For Iggy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on here before but I took it off and made some changes.

I sat in the back of a bar. I saw people talking to their friends and having fun. A young couple was looking at a picture of Arthur Kirkland The Dead Prince Of England. The started to argue over so rather stupid things so I called them over. "What would you like to know about Arthur?" I asked. The young lady smiled. "I want to know if it's true that the prince died for his true love!" The young man scoffed and I chuckled. "I'm an expert on this topic," I explained. The girl smiled. "Could you tell me if its true?" I nodded and smiled. "It's a long story now..." The girl shook her head, "I don't care I'll listen!" I smiled and chuckled again. And if you're thinking I'm some grandpa that likes old stuff. I look twenty-three but....I'm so much older. "Alright, let's see if I remember how everything happened." And then the story began...

Arthur stood in the palace's grand foyer, staring out the window as his personal servant walked up to him with his head bowed. "Your Highness, it's tea time." Prince Arthur turned towards him, smiling meekly. "Thank you, Alfred. Might...I have it in here for today?" Alfred nodded and walked out, bringing in the tea tray. While Alfred was gone Arthur stepped over to the room's small waiting area and sat down. Alfred set the tray on the table and poured him a cup of tea. "May I get you anything else, your highness?" Arthur shook his head, placing a sugar cube into his tea. "No, this is fine Alfred." The servant nodded and sent him a faint smile as he bowed and started to leave. The prince bit his lower lip and glanced away. "You may stay...if you wish..." Alfred bowed his head. "Thank you, your highness, but I do not wish to impose on your free time.." "It does not matter to me. I seem to have more free times these days than I know what to do with." The prince said as he smiled faintly, slowly sipping his tea, his gaze falls back to the outside. Alfred kept his head down, staring at the floor in thought. Arthur glanced briefly over towards the servant, shaking his head. "You don't have to keep looking down you know...." Alfred shook his head and looked up quickly, not hearing anything but the last two words. "I-I'm sorry, your highness...?" Arthur chuckled and repeated what he had said. "Oh..thank you.." Was all Alfred could say. Arthur nodded, smiling meekly before looking down at his teacup. Alfred watched him for a bit and tilted his head. "Is something wrong..?" Arthur looked up from the cup, shaking his head. "No...No. It's...nothing you need to worry yourself over, Alfred." Alfred smiled brightly. "You remembered my name?" He nodded and chuckled. "Of course." Alfred kept a smile on his face as he looked out the window. Arthur watched him for a moment before returning to his tea. Alfred frowned, remembering how he was sold to the castle and quickly lowered his head at the thought. Finishing off his tea Arthur placed his cup down, brows furrowing as he noticed the servant's mood. "Is...everything alright?" Alfred nodded and faked a small smile. "Yes, everything is fine.." The prince blinked and slowly nodded. "If you say so..." Alfred lowered his head again. "Shall I aid you with anything?" "I'm finished with my tea..." He said as he stood and lightly dusted off his jacket. Alfred nodded and placed the cup on the tray, starting to leave. "Alfred..." Arthur stopped him as he bit his lip. "Yes, your highness?" "Do you....think you could help me with something...?" "Sure that's what I'm here for." The prince shook his head. "No, it's not like that..." "Oh um...alright what do you need?" The prince glanced around the room. "I...cannot ask you now...Can you just...meet me in the gardens this evening?" Alfred nodded a bit and smiled. "Sure..okay." "Good. I'll be waiting near the edge...in front of the fountain. I'm counting on you..." Alfred bowed and walked out. "Yes, your highness."

Arthur smiled faintly before turning towards the window, spending a bit more time in the foyer before going off to do what duties were required of him for the day. Alfred went about his day as usual until he accidentally made a mess in the kitchen. After a good thirty minutes of getting yelled at, he quickly left the kitchen, covered in fruit juice and fruit stains. While walking the halls, Arthur's attention was drawn to the windows and paintings that lined the wall. The young prince, not noticing the other person in the hall, walked until he bumped into them. Alfred stumbled backward and stiffened, seeing he bumped into the prince. "F-Forgive me, your highness, I didn't mean any h-harm!" Arthur stumbled back, feeling a few parts of his clothing becoming wet from the impact. He was immediately angered, but as he looked to see who had run into him, his frustration started to decrease. "Oh...Alfred" He looked down at his shirt, frowning at the stain now painted on it. Alfred bit his lower lip and lowered his head. "S-Shall I get you new clothes, your highness?" The prince shook his head. "No...its fine. I was heading to my chambers anyways. I can change there." Alfred nodded, blushing from embarrassment. " I-I'm sorry..if you need me I'll be changing." And with that, he rushed off. The both changed and headed towards the garden.

Alfred walked up to him and smiled. "Good evening your majesty." Arthur nodded faintly. "Alfred." "So what was your request?" The prince sighed, sitting down on the marble edge of the fountain. " I want to ask you something....it might sound strange of me to be curious but...What is life like out there, in the city and towns....are the people well off...are things...good?" "No...many people are starving and the graveyards are overflowing. Your father is killing his people.." Arthur frowned and lowered his head. "I...was afraid of that." "It's not your fault.." "Your words don't convince me....I know I'm just the prince but....usually, people in my position are given some control...but my father....he's taken all of the power..." Alfred lowered his head and sighed. "The people are planning to storm the castle." The prince's eyes went wide. "What..?" "We have to get you out of here!" "When will this happen?" "Tomorrow at 4 a.m." "B-But...what about the rest of my family? My brothers? My mother...? They don't deserve this!" "Don't worry I've alerted your family...all but the king that is." "You're right we have to leave now.." Alfred nodded and smiled faintly. "My brother and his papa are with your mother and brothers. I've prepared a horse for you." Arthur's eyes widened. "But what about you?! You can't be here when this happens!" "The servants are staying. I've prepared 5 weeks of food and 1 week of water." "But.....you can't.....the people......they won't show mercy...you'll-" Alfred shook his head and cut him off. "I know, but I'm dying to protect you." Arthur looked up at the other, hesitating a moment before wrapping his arms around Alfred. Alfred smiled brightly and hugged back. "Now go...I might get out of here...I'll make sure you're taken care of in the next kingdom, okay?" Arthur tightened his grip on his servant. "Thank you.." "Don't mention it!" Alfred smiled and let go of the prince, running to the queen and her sons to check on them. He helped the queen and the others but looked out and stiffened, seeing the townspeople starting to gather. He quickly hid his brother and his papa with the others and sent the wagon off.

The prince got on his horse and started to ride away as the people stormed into his home. They came earlier than expected! The prince rode away but he still heard the screams of his servants. He shook his head and turned his horse around, riding back to the castle. As he arrived he saw his servants tied to stakes and his father at the guillotine. He ignored the sound of the blade cutting his own father's head off. He ignored the cheers. He stood frozen, watching as they dropped Alfred to his knees, his neck right under the blade. Arthur rushed forward and stopped them from killing him. He tried to get them to kill him instead, but they didn't. They argued and I'll spare you the details. "We'll burn your servant at the end of the week...make him wish he'd never met you." And with that, they dragged Alfred off and locked him up.

A few hours after that Arthur showed up. "Alfred it's me.." Alfred jumped up and flinched. He was beaten and bruised and it hurt him to move. He scooted over to the bars and reached out to him. "Take it easy.." Arthur said as he scooted closer to the bars. Alfred kissed his cheek and tried to get him to leave. After Arthur made sure Alfred was okay he left. The next few days were painfully slow. Arthur formed a plan to save Alfred. On the night before the set date of Alfred's death, Arthur sneaked in wearing a cape with the hood up. Alfred was laying in the corner not moving. It hurt to bad to. He couldn't talk when Arthur called out to him, making him think he was dead. Arthur ran in and saw that Alfred was blinking and breathing so he calmed down and gave him water. Arthur carried him out and placed him on his horse. "I guess this is goodbye.." Arthur said as Alfred's eyes widened. Arthur took off his hood. He had bruised his face like Alfred's was and he had his hair cut and styled like Alfred's. He even shaved his eyebrows down. Alfred shook his head and hugged him tightly. "N-No you gotta come with me!" Arthur shook his head. "No one of us has to die...they'll hunt us down.." And with that he slapped the horse's side, making it gallop away, carrying Alfred with it.

Watching as the servant rushed away, he began to sob, Arthur was doing his best to pull himself together before heading back to the prison. Arthur managed to retreat back into the prison before the guard woke up, slipping into the cell he slid the door shut and rested against the wall...hoping in his final hours that Alfred would be able to live a better life than he had in this Kingdom. When the time came Arthur was pulled from the cell, his disguise enough to fool the guards and the executioner. A bag was placed over his head as he was lead to the guillotine, it was a swift blade falling that brought his life to an end. Alfred rode until met with the queen and her sons. He then informed them of Arthur's death. They kept riding and he lowered his head for the whole trip. When they reached the next kingdom they were asked for their names. They changed their names but Alfred smiled sadly and said, "I-I'm Alfred F. K-Kirkland.." They were given good homes and jobs. Alfred promised to himself that he'd always smile no matter what, it's what Arthur wanted. From that day forward he always smiled, cracked jokes and did his best to make everyone happy like Arthur wanted.....

"That's so sad." The girl said. Her friend wiped a few tears from his eyes and the girl sniffled. "How do you know all of this?" The boy asked. I smiled and shrugged. "I have my ways of knowing things." The girl giggled a little. "Well I'm Madeline and this is Gilbert." I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." "Oh hey, what's your name?" Gilbert asked. I smiled and stood up, showing them a picture of the prince and his servant. "My name is Alfred F. Kirkland."


End file.
